Momojiri
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Gakuto.“ Ja?“ Hör auf damit.“ Wieso?“ Weil es nervt.“ Mir macht es Spaß.“ Es ist aber meine Nase.“ Na und?“ Gakuto…“ Yuuushi.“


**Momojiri**

„Gakuto."  
„Ja?"  
„Hör auf damit."  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil es nervt."  
„Mir macht es Spaß."  
„Es ist aber meine Nase."  
„Na und?"  
„Gakuto…"  
„Yuuu~shi."  
Er schnappte sich das Handgelenk des anderen und hielt den rothaarigen Jungen somit davon ab, dass dieser weiter in seine Nase zwickte.  
„Werd nicht frech."  
Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe befreite Gakuto seine Hand und sah den anderen mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Dann grinste er breit und schnippte Yuushi glucksend gegen die Stirn. Der schloss die Augen und schob seine Brille nach oben.  
„Gakuto…"  
„Yuushi?"  
„Doppelverbot. Und keine Erdbeeren."  
Dem Akrobaten klappte der Mund auf. Die Augen, tellergroß, verengten sich kurze Zeit später zu Schlitzen und er reckte die Nase nach oben, während er ein Stück von Yuushi wegrutschte.  
„Pah. Hiyoshi hat Mochi.", meinte er mit einem frechen Grinsen zu seinem Doppelpartner. Der sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und lächelte dann leicht.  
„Dann viel Spaß mit… Hiyoshi."  
Und Gakuto hörte mit Genugtuung, dass Sarkasmus hinter diesem Satz steckte. Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer des Pilzkopfes.  
„Danke danke."  
Ruhe trat in den Umkleideraum ein. Die Sonne, die Flecken durch das kleine Fenster warf, betrachtete ein komisches Bild. Zwei Jungen, der eine, noch leicht verschwitzt, in seinem Chemiebuch blätternd, der andere, schon frisch geduscht und in Schuluniform auf seinem Handy tippend.  
Irgendwann stand Yuushi auf, ließ das Buch von seinem Schoß rutschen und machte damit das versteckte Magazin von jungen Mädchen in knappen Cosplays sehr gut sichtbar. Er wollte sich scheinbar bücken, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und fing an in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Gakuto betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Heftchen und blickte dann wieder auf sein Handy. _Rache war ja so zuckersüß_. Er startete den Player, spielte ein Lied kurz an, drückte dann auf Stop und hielt sich seinen vermeintlichen Gesprächspartner ans Ohr.  
„Moshi moshi? … Ah, Hiyoshi! … Hm … Ja … Ich könnte gleich da sein … Nein, ich hab nichts weiter vor … Hm? … Ach der … Nein … Uh … Sicher doch … Hihi … Ich hab die Tasche meiner Schwester dabei, weil ich sie ihr heute in die Abendschule bringen sollte … Sie will bei ihrer Freundin schlafen. … Bestimmt! … Blau. … Mit Hello-Kitty? … Okay. Soll ich den Rock schon anziehen? … Wakatta! Bis gleich!"  
Als die Tür zum Duschraum einen Moment später laut hinter dem Blauschwarzhaarigen zuknallte, grinste Gakuto in sich hinein, nahm Heft und Chemiebuch mit spitzen Fingern und warf sie in die Mülltonne in der Ecke. Genau auf Shishidos Rest vom Pausenbrot. Dann holte er die Tasche seiner großen Schwester hervor und zerrte ihre Schuluniform und die kleine Büchse mit den Haarspangen und Gummis hervor. Mit einem Lächeln band er sich einen Zopf und verschönerte seine tiefroten Haare mit Spangen. Zufrieden betrachtete der Akrobat sein Werk, er hatte wirklich Talent, das musste man zugeben.  
Und dann schlich er mit Zehenspitzen zur Tür des Duschraums und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Zu Gakutos großem Glück – und zum Aufbau seines ohnehin schon großen Selbstbewusstseins, hörte er Yuushi leise vor sich hinfluchen. Bestätigt in seiner Aktion, schloss Gakuto die Tür wieder und zog sich Rock – na ja - wohl eher _Röckchen_ - und Bluse seiner großen Schwester an, setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und wartete. Auf Hiyoshi. Der nicht kommen würde. Er musste für Mathe lernen. Aber das musste man Oshitari Yuushi ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Und genauso musste der Tensai nicht wissen, dass Gakutos Klingelton sicher nicht der neue Schrecken der Charts war, den Jirou ihm heute aus Spaß während der Japanischstunde geschickt hatte.  
In dem Moment ging die Türe wieder auf und die Wärme und der feuchte Hauch aus der Dusche kamen dem Rothaarigen entgegen. Und da stand sein Doppelpartner, nur mit Handtuch bekleidet, ein paar Wassertropfen rannen langsam über seinen durchtrainierten Körper und verloren sich dann in dem weichen Handtuch. Gakuto wandte schnell den Blick ab und betrachtete durch das Fenster die Bäume, die sich draußen im seichten Wind wiegten. Diesmal würde er nicht nachgeben und das Spielchen mitspielen.  
Yuushi hingegen mustere den Jungen eingehend, er konnte gar nicht anders. Und als er bemerkte, dass er Gakuto – oder besser – dessen Beine regelrecht anstarrte, räusperte er sich schnell und ging zu seiner Tasche um darin voller Aufmerksamkeit zu wühlen.  
Der rothaarige Akrobat hingegen hätte es wesentlich lieber gehabt, wenn sich Yuushis Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt hätte. Also musste man dem ganzen noch ein wenig nachhelfen. Gakuto legte die Beine übereinander, spitzte den Mund und fing an zu Pfeifen und tatsächlich – der Tensai hob kurz den Blick. Gakuto reagierte schnell, wie beim Tennis, wenn der Ball auf ihn zu kam - streckte sich – und blieb so urplötzlich und ganz aus Versehen am Rocksaum hängen, der natürlich ebenso unvorhersehbar ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte und so noch mehr Aussicht gab. Die der Schwarzblauhaarige anscheinend auch genoss, denn Gakuto hatte ein Gespür für Yuushi, das schon bald dem eines Polizeihundes glich. Der Rothaarige war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Yuushis Augenbraue kurz gezuckt hatte – ein sicheres Zeichen. Und ein verlässliches Zeichen. Es konnte weitergehen. Er hatte Oshitaris volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Du bist ja noch da."  
„Huch, der werte Herr redet wohl doch mit mir?"  
„Hattest du nicht noch etwas vor?"  
„Hiyoshi kommt gleich und _holt mich ab_."  
Ein Nasenrümpfen. Er hatte ganz sicher ein Nasenrümpfen gesehen.  
„Dann viel Spaß."  
Yuushi bückte sich ein weiteres Mal über seine Tasche. Und Gakuto grinste breit. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er an seinem Doppelpartner vorbei und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen ganz sachte über dessen Hintern. Ein Zucken. Mit allergrößter Sicherheit ein Zucken!  
„Den werde ich haben. Sayooo~naraaaa~."  
Und mit einem kecken Hüftschwung und einem Blick über die Schulter bewegte sich Gakuto auf die Tür des Umkleideraums zu.  
Ein paar Sekunden vergingen.  
„Momojiri."  
Er lächelte. Und drehte sich um.  
„Huh?"  
„Momojiri. Dein kleiner sexy Arsch kommt in dem Rock noch viel besser zur Geltung."  
Er grinste. Und tat einen Schritt auf den größeren zu.  
„Nun, wenn der Anblick meines _Pfirsichpopos_ dich so fasziniert... Ich kann Hiyoshi immer noch absagen."

- owari

wakatta = [ta-Form von wakaru] Verstanden. (Oder halt verstehen.)  
sayonara = Wird eigentlich bei endgültigem Abschied verwendet. Gakuto meint es also Ernst. XD  
momojiri = wie Gakuto so schön übersetzt – Pfirsichpopo. Kann sein, dass das Wort eigentlich abwertend ist _;; *sich da nicht so auskennt* Wenn ja – Böser Yuushi! Ò3Ó Armer Gakuto T^T


End file.
